It's just my wish
by GGLOVE
Summary: diese Fic spielt in der Zeit ein zwei Jahre nach der 4. Staffel, ich bin Literati und JavaJunkie, aber alle Couples werden mal vertreten sein... sonst wird alles in der Fic erklärt... also Here we go!
1. Default Chapture

Diese FF widme ich:

Markus, weil du einfach immer du und da bist! Love you for ever and ever (that ever that never ends;-) )!!!

Lane , weil du mir immer so liebes FB gibst, immer eine der ersten bist die überhaupt FB geben und immer da bist, wenn mich die Lust zum schreiben packt oder ich das Gefühl habe, dass keiner da wäre, den meine FF interessiert!!!

MissLilli, weil du mir eine große Inspiration bist, auch wenn du meine FF irgendwann nicht mehr weiter gelesen hast! Ich liebe dich für deine FF, die mir genau so eine Inspiration ist wie du selbst!!!

Choco, erst mal durch knuddel weil du mir deinen Sessel hin und wieder leihst, weil du dir die Mühe gemacht hast und die ganze FF nachgelesen hast und weil du mir immer so liebes und langes FB schreibst!!!

Und auch an alle anderen die ich jetzt nicht aufzähle, ich hab euch nicht vergessen, die meine FF lesen!!! Vielen Dank, dass ihr euch das immer und immer wieder antut!!!

Ok, genug geredet!

Here we go:

_"Ich geh zuerst weg!" schrie Rory, als sie Jess erblickte, wandte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und begann zu rennen. Völlig überrascht rannte Jess ihr hinterher und rief "Rory! Warte! Stop!". Sie drehte sich nicht um, sie blieb nicht stehen, sie wollte einfach nur von ihm weg. "Du hast kein Recht wegzugehen!" schrie sie, ohne zu wissen, wie weit Jess von ihr weg war. Er rief noch einmal nach ihr "Warte doch!" - "Meine Stadt, ich lass dich stehen." Antwortete sie nur und rannte immer schneller, obwohl sie wusste, dass Jess sie irgendwann einholen würde. Langsam begannen die Leute sich nach ihnen um zu drehen, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie versuchte noch schneller zu rennen, damit sie ihn nicht hören musste, als er wieder schrie "Ich möchte nur ... wo willst du hin?", er wusste nicht was sie da tat, was er da tat, was sie beide da taten. Aber es war egal und wenn es sein musste, würde er ihr noch die ganze Nacht hinterher laufen, nur damit er mit ihr sprechen konnte. "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" Hörte er sie schreien, während er sich bemühte sie einzuholen, was schwieriger war, als er gedacht hatte. _

_"Wir sehen wie Idioten aus!" schrie er, als er bemerkte, wie viele Leute die beiden inzwischen anstarrten. "Ist mir egal!" schrie sie zurück und schlug einen Haken um einen Stand. "Bleib stehen!" rief er noch einmal und endlich kam er ihr ein Stück näher. Sie schien es zu merken, denn sie rief "Lauf mir nicht nach!" und schlug noch einen Haken. "Hör doch auf!" versuchte er sie dazu zu bringen, stehen zu bleiben, doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn, rannte immer weiter und schrie "Lass mich in Ruhe, ich verschwinde,". Er würde sie noch ein letztes Mal rufen und dann stehen bleiben und gehen. Doch diesmal drehte sie sich um als er "Rory! Stop!" rief und sie wurde langsamer. "Wieso?" sagte sie und schrie nicht mehr, da er jetzt nah genug bei ihr war, um sie auch so zu verstehen. "Weil ich mit dir reden will." war seine knappe Antwort, doch diese 6 einfachen Wörter ließen sie innehalten und er bremste direkt neben ihr. "Und worüber? Worüber willst du mit mir reden?" fragte sie nur und senkte den Blick um ihm nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen. "Seit wann kannst du denn so schnell rennen?" fragte er sie, als hätte sie nichts gesagt und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um Luft zu holen. _

_"Weißt du, ich hab schon oft über diesen Augenblick nachgedacht. Was wird Jess sagen, wenn wir uns wiedersehen, damals ist er einfach verschwunden. Kein Zettel, kein Anruf. Gar nichts. Kann er das irgendwie erklären?! Und dann vergeht ein Jahr. Kein Wort. Immer noch nichts. Und dafür gibt's ja wohl kaum ne gute Entschuldigung, oder?! Ich hab mir an die hundert Varianten vorgestellt und wahrscheinlich ebenso viele großartige Abschiedsworte, und wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll, bin ich wahnsinnig neugierig in welche Richtung das jetzt wohl geht." sagte sie, wurde langsam lauter und funkelte ihn zornig an. "Können wir uns setzen?" fragte er und richtete sich wieder auf, doch sie wollte sich nicht setzten! Sie wollte nicht hier stehen! Sie wollte nicht mit Jess reden! Sie wollte ihn eigentlich überhaupt nie wieder sehen! Warum war er zurück gekommen? fragte sie sich und antwortete nur ""Nein, du wolltest doch reden, also rede. Was hast du mir noch mitzuteilen?", ein langes Schweigen trat ein und sie stand immer noch mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck da und funkelte ihn an. Er holte ein paar mal tief Luft bevor er sich dazu durchrang und sagt: "Ich lieb-" _

Rory schrak hoch, öffnete ihre Augen und stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es 4:30Uhr morgens war und so stand sie langsam auf, zog einen Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd, schlüpfte in ihre weichen Pantoffeln und schlurfte langsam in die Küche. Dort schüttete sie Wasser in die Kaffe Maschine, nahm sich einen Filter, holte die Kaffee - Dose aus dem Schrank, schnappte sich einen Löffel und zählte 6 Löffel von dem braunem Pulver in den Filter ab. Dann machte sie die Filterklappe zu und schaltete die Maschine an.

Gleich nach dem das erste Geräusch ertönt war, hörte sie von oben ein gedämpftes "Was ist los? Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht" von Lorelai und gleich darauf ein paar Füße, die, die Treppe herunterkamen, zu ihr in die Küche gingen und eine Männerstimme, die rief "Was ist los, Rory?"

Erschrocken machte Rory einen Schritt nach hinten, als Michael in der Tür erschien „Was ist los Rory?" fragte er noch einmal und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „Ach nichts! Ich bin aufgewacht, und habe gedacht, ich könnte noch ein bischen lernen!" antwortete sie und überlegte, warum sie immer noch erschrak, wenn Michael die Treppe runter kam, oder ihr im Haus begegnete. Schließlich wohnte er jetzt schon fast 3 ganze Monate in diesem Haus. Seit er und Lorelai zusammen waren, seine Ex - Freundin ihn rausgeschmissen hatte und er darauf hin bei den Gilmores eingezogen war!

„Mmh..." hörte man Lorelai von dem oberen Treppenabsatz rufen „Das riecht hier gut nach Kafeee" schnell kam sie die Treppe runter gehopst, musterte erst ihren Freund, dann Rory und machte dann eine bedrückte Miene. „Mom? Warum guckst du so?" fragte Rory und drehte sich zur Spüle, um den benutzen Löffel abzuwaschen „Weil ihr auch so guckt!" antwortete Lorelai und ging mit einem Lächeln zu der immer noch laufenden Kaffeemaschine. „Warum bist du so früh aufgewacht?" fragte sie, während sie sich 2 Tassen nahm, die Kaffe Kanne aus der Maschine holte, gleich eine Tasse reinschob und in die andere den Kaffe aus der Kanne goss. „Ach... der Traum!" sagte Rory nur und Lorelai verstand sie sofort. „Was für ein Traum?" schaltete sich Michael ein und musterte beide abwechselnd mit einem fragendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ach nur so ein blöder Traum... den habe ich in letzter Zeit öfter und ich wache immer auf, kurz bevor er zu Ende ist!" antwortete Rory mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und fügte noch ein „Ist nichts!" hinzu.

„Seit wann hast du jetzt diesen Traum?" fragte Lore und schaute von ihrer dampfenden Tasse hoch „Seit er wieder da ist!" – „Aber warum? Ich meine du... er... ihr..." sie fuchtelte mit der Hand, in der sie keine Tasse hatte, doch als sie merkte, dass weder Rory noch Michael sie verstanden hörte sie auf und setzte den Kaffe wieder an ihre Lippen.

„Was für ein Traum? Seit wer wieder da ist?" fragte Michael noch einmal und musterte seine Freundin und ihre Tochter abwechselnd. Doch als beide im selben Moment den Kopf schüttelten, wandte er sich der Kaffe Maschine zu, nahm die Tasse raus und schob die auf dem Tisch abgestellte Kanne wieder rein.


	2. Default Chapture

„Ok Mom" sagte Rory und begann sich in Richtung ihres Zimmers zu bewegen, als ihre Mutter die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und Rory noch einmal stehen blieb. „Alles wird wieder gut!" sagte Lorelai und Rory ging mit einem nicken durch ihre Tür, die sie auch gleich darauf zumachte und abschloss.

Früher hatte sie nie abgeschlossen, aber seit Michael da war, machte sie das immer häufiger, obwohl sie selber nicht wusste warum.

Sie nahm sich ein Buch und versuchte ein paar Seiten zu lesen doch immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.

Warum war er eigentlich wieder da?

Fragte sie sich selbst und starrte die Yale Fahne an ihrer Wand an. Zum glück war jetzt Semesterferien, denn sonst wäre sie in Yale gewesen und dann hätte Paris dass alles mit gekriegt.

In der Küche starrten sich Lore und Michael noch eine Zeit lang an, bis sie das Wort ergriff und anfing ihm zu erklären, was er alles nicht wusste.

„... und seit er wieder da ist, hat sie immer diesen Traum von dieser Situation! Jede nacht und bevor er seinen letzten Satz sagt, wacht sie immer auf!" Endete sie gerade, als Rory aus ihrem Zimmer kam, an der Küche vorbei ging, sich ihren Mantel schnappte, die Tür aufmachte und dann von Lorelai gerufen wurde. „Rory? Was willst du so früh draußen? Es ist doch gerade erst halb sechs!" – „Ich will zu Luke" rief Rory zurück, ohne die Tür zu zumachen oder von ihr weg zu gehen. „Warum so früh?" fragte Lorelai, als es ihr ein paar Sekunden danach selber einfiel. „Weil er immer erst um acht anfängt zu arbeiten!", rief Rory obwohl sie wusste, dass Lorelai es eigentlich selber wusste, ging hinaus und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Noch immer beschäftigte sie die Frage, warum, als sie bei Luke ankam, die Tür aufstieß, eintrat, ihre Jacke auszog, über eine Lehne hängte und sich auf den Stuhl setzte.

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche, die sie beim gehen schnell über die Schulter geworfen hatte nach einem Labello, als eine Stimme sie fragte, was sie denn gerne essen würde.

Ihr Arm erstarrte in der Bewegung, sie riss die Augen auf und warf als erstes einen Blick auf ihre Armband Uhr.

„Du darfst noch gar nicht hier sein!" sagte sie zickig, hob den Kopf und blickt in seine braunen Augen.

Er hatte wunderschöne Augen, aber das bemerkte sie nur so am Rande.

Während sie ihn zornig an funkelte, verzog sein Mund sich zu einem Lächeln

„Weißt du, Rory, ich arbeite hier und dass bedeutet, dass ich hier Geld verdiene und wie du eigentlich wissen müsstest wird man für Überstunden bezahlt! Ach nein, das weißt du natürlich noch nicht, weil du nämlich keine Miete bezahlen musst oder Essen kaufen! Weil du ja studierst! Was willst du essen?" sagte er und sein lächeln war bis auf einen spärlichen Rest an seinen Mundwinkeln verschwunden.

„Ich habe doch keinen Hunger" sagte sie laut, stand auf, zog ihren Mantel über, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging so schnell wie möglich aus dem Diner, während sie sich den Mantel noch anzog.

Einen kleinen Lichtschimmer gab es zum Glück noch für Rory: In nicht mehr ganz zwei Wochen würde sie wieder in Yale anfangen und ihn höchstens noch am Wochenende sehen!

Arbeitete er überhaupt am Wochenende? Sie wusste es nicht so genau und nahm sich vor, Luke heute abend zu fragen.

Zum Glück wohnte er wenigstens nicht hier, in Stars Hollow!

Überlegte sie weiter und ihre finstere Miene erhellte sich ein bischen.

Um genauer zu sein, wohnte er in Wallingford, eine kleine Stadt, 10 Minuten von Stars Hollow entfernt.

„Du Schatz?" rief Lorelai in das Badezimmer, in dem Michael kurz zuvor verschwunden war „Was ist denn?" kam die Frage zurück durch die Tür.

Lorelai legte ihr Modemagazin weg, stand von dem Sofa auf, ging in die Küche, nahm sich ihre Tasse vom Tisch, die Kaffeekanne aus der Maschine und schenkte sich welchen nach.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Michaels Stimme noch einmal aus dem Bad und das Wasser wurde zugedreht, damit er seine Freundin besser verstehen konnte.

„Ich habe grade überlegt, ob wir mal was zu dritt unternehmen wollten!" antwortete Lorelai nachdenklich und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Du kleines dreckiges Luder!" Lachte Michael, während er das Wasser wieder aufdrehte.

„Nicht das!" erwiderte Lorelai und musste lächeln. „Etwas mit Rory unternehmen!" fügte sie noch hinzu und sie blickte wieder nachdenklich auf die Tasse in ihren Händen.

Sie hörte wie das Wasser wieder aus gedreht wurde und Michael aus der Dusche stieg. Dann kam er, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, in die Küche getapst, lächelte sie an und sagte nur „Ach so!".

„Was Ach so ´?" wiederholte Lorelai ohne sein Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Ach so, dass wir mal was mit Rory machen sollten und du nicht von etwas schmutzigem geredet hast!" erklärte er und sie lächelte, während sie langsam auf ihn zuging und auf dem Weg die Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Ach so, Ach so!" sagte sie und strich mit dem langen Fingernagel ihres Zeigefingers über seine Brust.

„Ach so, Ach so, Ach so!" erwiderte er und lächelte in ihre traumhaften blauen Augen.

„Ach so, Ach so, Ach so, Achso!" setzte sie noch eins drauf und führte den Finger immer weiter runter, bis er das Handtuch berührte.

„Ach so, Ach so, Ach so, Ach-" dann hielt er inne, als das Handtuch zu Boden fiel und Lorelai ihn sanft küsste.

Er war schon fast dabei ihre Hose auf zu machen, als sie einen Schlüssel in der Haustür und Rorys Stimme „Hallo, ich bin wieder zu Hause! Ist jemand da?" rufen hörten.

„Ähh... ja Schatz wir sind hier in der Küche!" rief Lorelai zurück, hob schnell das Handtuch auf und gab es Michael, der es dankbar um seine nackten Körper wickelte.

Rory warf ihren Mantel und Tasche auf den Boden im Flur und schlürfte geschafft in die Küche.

Doch kaum war sie dort angekommen, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte sich um, stöhnte ein „Entschuldigung!" und ging, nicht ohne ihre Tasche zu schnappen, schnell in ihr Zimmer.

Nicht ohne vorher wieder die Tür abzuschließen, warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und machte die Augen zu, um das Gesehene zu vergessen.

Warum war die Schlange in der Bibliothek nicht länger gewesen?

Fragte sie sich, während sie die Augen wieder öffnete, ihre Tasche nahm und die Bücher rausholte.

Wäre sie ein bischen länger gewesen, dann wäre sie später hier gewesen und dann hätte sie das nicht gesehen!

Es war offensichtlich bei was sie ihre Mutter und deren Freund gestört hatte.

Aber musste die zwei es auch gleich in der Küche machen...

Mussten sie es überhaupt machen...

Rory war klar, dass Lorelai und Michael erwachsen waren, aber das mussten sie doch nicht so offen in der Küche demonstrieren!

Wenn jetzt Babette durch die Hintertür gekommen wäre!

Rory schüttelte sich und versuchte, ihren Gedanken nicht weiter zu führen.

Das wurde jetzt nämlich wirklich scheußlich!


End file.
